silver's plan
by blobgirl2000
Summary: A friend Silver first gets her friends to hook up and now her friend is getting her hooked up with her crush
1. Caida

SILVER'S PLAN

**I came up with this when my friend and I was doing role play about ninjago**

N: A girl with blond hair and grey streaks was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red shirt with blue stripes, she wore a silver sweater over her shirt and black converses. She heard her door bell and went over to open it. Cole the black ninja, master of earth and also the most popular guy in school was standing on her door step. The girl's name was Silver, she's a shape shifter, but she's always kept that a secret.

Cole: Hey Silver!

Silver: Hey Cole, come in.

N: Silver pushed her bangs back over to the right side of her face to cover her eye. They always moved to the middle of her forehead. Cole stepped into her door way and then plopped himself on the couch.

Silver: Another friend of mine is coming over shortly so brace yourself.

Cole: Ok?

JAIDA'S POV

N: A girl with dark brown curly hair and straight side bangs with purple highlights was walking down the street. She was wearing a pair of black and red ANDI basketball shorts, a red Hollister hoodie, black and gold Jordan Flights and a jeweled cross necklace. Jaida texted Silver that she was on her way. Jaida rung the door bell to Silver's house. Silver opened it.

Silver: Come in! Oh Cole's here too!

N: Jaida looked down at her shoes and blushed. She has a HUGE crush on Cole. And now she finally gets to meet him!

Cole: Hey.

N: Jaida waves like baymax.

Cole: What's wrong?

Silver: I know why she's like that.

N: Silver had a smooth grin on her face.

Silver: Cole can you do me a favor?

Cole: Yeah sure.

Silver: Can you hug her for me?

N: Cole shrugged.

Cole: Ok.

Jaida: Who?

N: Jaida looked around the room.

Silver: You.

N: Silver pointed to Jaida.

Cole: She said for me to hug you so come over here.

Jaida: So Cole is going to hug ME!?

Silver: Yup!

N: Jaida shuffles over to Cole.

Silver's mind: I'm so evil.

N: Cole pulled Jaida into a hug.

Silver: Yes! my plan worked!

N: Silver pushed Cole closer into Jaida. Jaida wrapped her arms around Cole's neck and lied her head onto his chest. Silver shoved Cole again so close that Jaida could basically hear him breath. Jaida petted Cole's perfect hair. Cole hummed.

Cole: Hey Silver, can we have a moment alone?

N: Silver raised her eyebrows.

Silver: Ok.

N: Jaida raised an eyebrow.

Jaida: Hm?

N: Silver went into her kitchen.

Cole: Do you like me?

N: Jaida blushed so much that she felt like her face was going to melt off.

Jaida: Well yeah. I mean you are a ninja and you're so popular in school. Why?

Cole: Well because you seem really attached to me.

N: Silver poked her head around the corner.

Silver's mind: Yes! He finally said it!

Jaida: Well it's because you're pretty and you're hugging me right now so I'm a little paralyzed!

N: Jaida did jazz hands. Cole kissed her on the forehead. She went into shock. Cole laughed lightly.

Cole: That was an " I like you too." I thought you were the coolest girl in school.

N: Jaida laughed like a chipmunk and adjusted her glasses with her index finger.

Jaida: Oh ma giblets! I feel like I'm going to faint!

Cole: I'll catch you if you do.

N: Cole smiled and Jaida squealed like a little girl.

Jaida: Sorry I had to.

Cole: No worries. I'm kind of used to it since I have fan girls.

N: Jaida whispered into his ear.

Jaida: I love you... sorry! I just get a little boy crazy!

Cole: Don't worry I already picked you out of all my fans. You're happy aren't you? Oh yeah Silver. She's like a friend more than a fan.

N: Silver came out of the kitchen.

Silver: Yep!

Cole: Silver, Leave NOW!

Silver: Ok, ok.

N: Silver went into her room. It was filled with posters of Lloyd.

Cole: I'm starting to not like her.

Jaida: Why? She's awesome!

Cole: She kind of annoys me with her childishness.

Jaida: Well I act like a 3rd grader but I'm in 10th grade. So...

N: Jaida shrugged her shoulders.

Cole: But she's ALWAYS screaming.

Jaida: Not that much!

Cole: Not when you're around that's for sure. Ok, I'll admit it. She's ok for a friend.

Jaida: Well I belch like a grown man, I get into fist fights with boys, And I bite people while growling. That does not turn on guys. If anything it makes them turn around.

Cole: It turns me on.

Jaida: Well I'm also loud! I have fuzzy eyebrows! Hairy arms! I'm a couch potato. I like to take naps a lot and I'm a tomboy. Do I still turn you on!?

Cole: Yep! And I was just kidding Silver's cool.

N: Silver yelled from her bedroom.

Silver: Yep!

Jaida: Were you testing me!?

N: Jaida put her hand in her pocket. Silver ran out of her bedroom and got in between Jaida and Cole.

Silver: Chill!

Jaida: Ok!

N: Jaida raised both her hands and took a step back. Silver sat down on the couch. Jaida went over to Cole and playfully punched his arm.

Jaida: Congrats. Now you know a little more about me.

N: Cole laughed while Jaida smirked. Then Cole grinned and Jaida made a creepy face that made him take a step back, but then they both laughed. Jaida hugged Cole. Cole hugged her back to make her blush.

Cole: Awe!

Jaida: Stop it!

N: Jaida Whined and gently smacked Cole's chest.

Cole: Ok.

N: Cole smirked. They went to go sit down on another couch. Jaida leaned on Cole. Then Cole hugged her and intertwined her curly hair in his fingers. The rest of the time they just watched Big Hero 6. Jaida fell asleep on Cole. Silver and Cole were talking and laughing, having a good time. Cole woke Jaida up. Jaida and Cole walked home together and Silver went to bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Soyd

**THE NEXT DAY...**

N: Cole rang the door bell. Lloyd was standing next to him. Jaida walked to the door and let them in.

Cole: Is Silver coming over?

Jaida: Yep.

Lloyd: Silver? She's coming over!?

N: Lloyd's heart started to pound in his chest. Cole and Jaida looked at him confused.

Jaida:Yeah, why?

Lloyd: Oh nothing.

Cole: Hmmm...ok.

N: Lloyd walked over to Jaida and whispered in her ear.

Lloyd: I have a HUGE crush on Silver.

Jaida: Oh my gosh!

N: Silver approached Jaida's door step and rang the bell. Jaida made her way to the door and let Silver in.

Jaida: Hey, Lloyd is here.

Lloyd: H-hi.

N: Silver waved shyly. Lloyd chuckled.

Lloyd: No need to be shy.

Jaida: What's wrong Silver?

Silver: Nothing...

N: Silver whispered to Jaida through gritted teeth.

Silver: I like Lloyd.

Lloyd: I wonder what's wrong with her.

N: Cole shrugged his shoulders. Jaida went over to Lloyd and whispered to him.

Jaida: Silver likes you.

Lloyd: What!?

N: Lloyd was filled with happiness and relief. Silver started to hum a tune.

Cole: This is getting awkward.

Jaida: Yaasssss.

Silver: What?

Jaida: Love her Lloyd! Let's go Cole. I'm parched. Lloyd!

Lloyd: Yeah?

Jaida: Go get her tiger!

N: Lloyd grinned at that. Jaida and Cole left the room but still watched from behind the kitchen door. Silver was silent for a while.

Lloyd: So...

N: Jaida ran out, pushed Lloyd closer to Silver then ran back into the kitchen. Silver got scared. Cole and Jaida was watching intensely.

Silver: Ugh hi Lloyd...

N: Silver was really nervous.

Lloyd: Um Silver I have something to tell you.

Silver:What is it?

N: Silver had hope that Lloyd was going to tell her that he likes her. Jaida was hoping that too.

Jaida: Oh crap! It's happening!

Lloyd: We've been best friends for a while now. And I've started to have some type of way about our friendship.

Silver: Huh!? How?

N: Jaida whispered to Cole.

Jaida: Just say it Lloyd! You know you want to! He told me this crap earlier today.

N: Silver over heard. She giggled.

Lloyd: I lkyohfnf

Silver: What?

Jaida: Clearly Lloyd! Clearly!

Lloyd:Ok, ok. I likdofjfjdic!

N:Silver busted out laughing.

Silver: What?

Jaida: OK Lloyd I'm really about to back slap you right now. Just say it!

Silver: You're killing me!

N: Silver was dying of laughter. Lloyd took a deep breath and then let it out!

Lloyd: I don't want to be your friend anymore.

Silver: Why?

N: Both Lloyd and Silver's expression turned sad, but then Lloyd's expression turned.

Lloyd: Because I want to be you're boyfriend!

N: Lloyd screamed out quickly. Silver smiled brightly.

Silver: I didn't know you felt like that.

Jaida: Geez! Had to take a thousand years to say it!

N: Cole face palmed himself.

Silver: Shhhh!

N: Lloyd pulled Silver into a hug. Silver hugged him back.

Lloyd: Will you be my girlfriend?

N: Silver squealed.

Silver: Yes Lloyd!

N: Silver hugged him tighter. She started to have tears of joy.

Lloyd: Ow my spine!

N: Lloyd laughed a little. Silver let go.

Silver: Sorry.

Cole: Looks like we have 2 pairings.

N: Cole put his arm around Jaida's shoulder and laughed a little. Jaida lied her head on his chest. Cole nuzzled Jaida's head and watched Lloyd and Silver.

Jaida: OK! I have butterflies in my stomach now! Cole!

N: She laughed and looked at Cole.

Cole: Hehe.

Silver: This is happening too fast.

Jaida: Yeah.

N: Lloyd kissed Silver on the cheek. Silver touched her cheek then kissed back. Jaida kissed Cole on the lips then looked away shyly. Lloyd hugged Silver tightly. Cole turned Jaida's head to face him and kissed her for a long time.

Silver: I can't breath!

Lloyd: Woops sorry. I'll just do this.

N: Lloyd cupped Silver's chin, raised her head closer to his face and kissed her lips. Jaida put her hands on Cole's hair and tilted his head. Silver pulled back.

Silver: Oh things are getting HOT in here!

Jaida: Cole you're steaming up my glasses.

N: Just then Cole's dad called for him to come home for dinner. So everyone left but Jaida and Cole still texted.


End file.
